


Piece by Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Repairing Relationships, Songfic, overall depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick meets Wally and they become best friends. Dick finds out about Rudolph West, and takes a bottle of superglue made from reassurances and ice cream to fix up his best friend. </p>
<p>No slash, bromance Dick & Wally.</p>
<p>Song fic to Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by Piece

Little Wally West was huddled on his bed sporting bruises and split skin. 

Wally walked with his head down, trying to hide his black eye. 

Wally ditched school to see his Uncle Barry. Rudolph was drunk, and locked him in the closet. 

He didn't tell anyone. 

Wally joined a team of heroes, and he fit right in. 

The abuse stopped. 

It became words. Words that choked Wally sometimes, words that slammed him into the wall and locked him out of the house and destroyed his head. 

He never told anyone. 

No one suspected a thing, what with accelerated healing. No one asked, so he didn't tell them. 

His father left. 

(And all I remember is your back. Walking towards the airport leaving us all in your past.)

Despite everything, Wally ran to see his father (no, not really "Father"). 

(I traveled 1500 miles to see you. Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to.)

Wally couldn't take it. He snapped. He went over to Barry's house and got Barry and they sat down and someone actually listened to what he had to say. 

There was cynical laughter, and self-deprecation, and feeling that night. And Barry just listened, and comforted, and made it all better.

Wally felt better than he had in years. 

He went to the cave the next day. He thought he could handle it. He skipped training and just sat on his bed and looked at the picture on his nightstand that showed a young Wally, with bright hair and dull eyes, forcing a smile and trying not to flinch at his father's arm on his shoulders. His mother remained oblivious. 

He threw the frame against the wall and replaced the picture with one of the team. 

Barry called in to Bruce. Bruce felt something when he heard those words, a bit distorted and quickly said. He felt something he hadn't felt in forever. And it made the normally calm superhero angry. And upset. 

"Kid Flash was abused. He needs some time. And...help."

Bruce sent his ward to the young speedster's room, because for once, he didn't know what to do. 

Dick walked in confident. He had no idea, and that made Wally laugh. 

And then Dick listened and it was perfect. And he whispered little nothings as Wally shook with laughter that soon became sobs, that turned into rage and fear. 

(But piece by piece he collected me up off the ground with your abondoned things, yeah. Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me at six years old, oh.)

Dick was there, to handle Mrs. West, to deal with the team, to help Wally, to reassure everybody, to keep Wally going, and to listen. He never asked for anything in return when Wally was as ok as he could be. He just kept making sure that he was actually ok, and every day, he told Wally that he was brave and loyal, and that he had a purpose. 

(He never walks away, he never asks for money, he takes care of me, he loves me, yeah. Piece by piece he restored my faith that a person can be kind and a father can be...great.)

Wally couldn't give him anything in return anyway, so he just threw his broken and battered self to his best friend and Dick picked him up and said he was great.

And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That took a veryyyyy long time to do, considering I wasn't on my computer. You're welcome. ;)
> 
> I don't know why I decided to post this because I so desperately need to update my other fics (check em out!), but I guess it's because I fell in love with this song. Seriously, check it out. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Now that it's spring break, I will most likely be posting some new things (and updating, don't worry), so watch out! And sorry for any typos. Anyone willing to beta? ;)
> 
> Peace, my little bucketeers.


End file.
